


Soldiers Do It with Their Boots On

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: The Matrix (1999 2003 2003)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-05
Updated: 2002-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what the title says. No. Exactly what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldiers Do It with Their Boots On

Trinity had a plan. It would be a challenge at first — good plans usually were — but she was reasonably certain it would pay off in the end. It was, she’d decided, definitely worth the risk. 

The first step in Trinity’s plan was to catch the enemy off guard. And the first step worked perfectly — he was so off guard that he dropped his toothbrush. Then he fell back against the wall, as if he’d lost the strength to stand on his own, and said, “Holy shit.” 

She took a deep breath and noticed the movement of her own chest. “You remember last week when you said I should keep my boots on?”

Neo nodded, but his eyes didn’t move. “It turned out to be, uh …”

“… logistically impossible,” she finished for him.

“You seem to have solved that problem.”

And she had. In fact, the boots were the only thing she did have on. She was perched on their narrow bed with her legs crossed, biting her lower lip.

“Aren’t you cold?” he asked, and continued to stare, as if she might deck him if he came any closer. 

Good god, she thought, web-geeks in love. Like some teen hacker movie.

“Not the reaction I was looking for, Neo.”

“Oh. Right.” He blinked. “God. Do you feel as sexy as you look?”

“Actually I feel a little ridiculous,” she confessed, with a self-conscious shiver. And told herself, again, that even resistance fighters needed to play sometimes.

Neo shook his head slowly, looking her up and down. “You shouldn’t. God,” he said again. “You have no idea. You’re amazing.”

She very consciously raised one eyebrow.

“Right,” he said, and took a deep breath, like she’d seen him do just before starting on an especially complex piece of code. Then he sank to his knees in front of her. Trinity winced, knowing from experience how uncomfortable the ship’s floors were.

Neo touched her hair first, then one cheekbone, then the other. As he moved his fingers, a wide smile spread across his face, beginning with his eyes and ending with his mouth. “Wow,” he said. The web-geek, again, but it made something warm well up inside her. How many nights had she sat by a bank of monitors, wondering, watching the green code that was Neo as he fell asleep in front of his computer? 

She reached for him with one hand and brushed it over his close-cropped hair. He leaned into her touch, his eyes drifting shut for just a second. Then, with her hand still hovering near the plug on the back of his head, he leaned in to kiss her belly. 

When he raised his head he met her eyes — he’d recovered from whatever shock she’d put him in initially, it seemed — and she laid two fingers across his lips. He opened his mouth just enough to catch the tip of her forefinger in his teeth. Trinity drew in a long breath, wondering how she had ever lived this nightmare life without him, and a moment later trying to forget that she’d ever had to.

Neo spread her legs wide, his own body poised between them, then returned his attention elsewhere — tracing her sides with the palms of his hands, from her breasts, past her ribs and hips, outer thighs, knees, and finally down to the tops of her boots. There he squeezed one finger inside each before retracing the same line up to her chest again. 

He barely touched her; it was more static electricity she felt than anything else. It lit her up anyway, until she imagined blue-white sparks in the room. She didn’t feel like she could hold her head up any longer, but she didn’t want to take her eyes off Neo, either. 

He was absolutely intent on his task, trancelike and beautiful. He seemed to blink in slow motion and breathe even slower, as he moved his hands to the insides of her thighs, then looked up at her again. Next came one small kiss at the hollow between hip and leg, to the left, then to the right. And finally, finally, using his thumbs to draw her open, he brought his lips exactly where she wanted them.

Her hands flew to caress his head, and she half-consciously slid to the edge of the bed. The first time Neo had done this to her, he’d spent the rest of the night teasing her about how quickly he’d made her climax. Tonight, though, he was taking his time, teasing her, drawing out the pleasure as long as he could.

Trinity let her body fall back on her elbows and fade into sensation, until all she could feel was his tongue — inside her, circling her, making her entire being coalesce towards one perfect, shining point. She couldn’t stop her hips from bucking towards his mouth, her head from falling towards the bed. It was excruciating and wonderful, but it wasn’t part of her plan.

Just as she felt the edge tilting dangerously close, she pulled back and made room for Neo beside her on the bed. His eyes followed her, then his body; he looked a little drunk. He was still fully clothed, including his boots — which she somehow found funny — and he willingly spread himself out beneath her. Then he just watched her, waiting, and trusting. His tongue snaked out to lick his lips.

Trinity brushed her knuckles across his cheekbone and felt herself smiling into his eyes. She wanted him, god, how she wanted him. She’d thought that love would be frightening, confining, and maybe it still was, in some ways — the way he consumed her, the way her body ached for him. But god, to wake to the gentle rhythm of his breath; to look at him during a sentinel attack and know that she would not die alone; to sense him at her back during a fight and to trust him, absolutely. And then, of course, there was this.

Kneeling, she let her eyes follow a path down his body; she touched his waist, pushing his sweater up so it bunched under his arms. Her hands spread across his chest, measuring his heartbeat.

She bent to kiss the thin line of dark hair that pointed down from his navel. As she did, she felt Neo’s hand cupping her bottom, and her own back arching in response. He dragged a finger down her thigh; his palm came to rest on her calf, just above the heavy boot she’d almost forgotten she was wearing. His other hand softly combed through her hair. 

Still dropping kisses on his stomach, she reached with one hand to find the inviting heat between his legs. He squeezed her calf as she touched him through his worn cotton pants, and her ears throbbed with the rush of her own blood.

Neo rose a little off the bed to press into her hand. She sat up, meeting his eyes with a small smile, and his hand began kneading her behind, pulling her closer to him. He lay with his head to one side of the pillow, staring at her in an entirely different way than he had when he’d first entered their room.

She wanted to watch him, just sit and watch him. She didn’t move her eyes from his face while she undid the fastenings on his pants and pulled them down below his hips. She slid one hand between his legs, lightly grasping his weight, and laid a soft kiss at the tip. Then she blew a cool stream of air at the same spot.

His hips began to rock gently, insistently. She nodded, concentrating, as she swung one leg over his body and centered herself above him. She continued to hold his gaze as she sank down onto him. Finally his eyes slammed shut and he bit the inside of his cheek, hard. She could tell he was waiting, holding back, letting her take the lead. He’d stilled his hips and was forcing himself not to thrust upwards. She tightened her inner muscles around him, and he sucked in a lungful of air.

Trinity spread her fingers across his chest again, capturing each tiny nipple with a fingertip. Beneath her, Neo started to make little involuntary movements, like she was a magnet pulling him up. She loved it, this power she had over him. It was intoxicating. 

She ducked her head low, burying her nose in his neck and meeting the warmth of his chest with her own. At the same time she began to tilt her hips, back and forth, as slowly as she could stand. She moved carefully above him, feeling like she was the one in slow motion now. Neo wrapped his arms around her back but otherwise kept still — a sign, she knew, that he was trying desperately not to come. Immobilize the enemy, she thought. She smiled into his neck but didn’t increase her pace

He took her completely by surprise when he surged upwards, lifting her with him, until he was on his knees and she was in his lap. Her hands landed on his shoulders; she had to wrap her legs around him, digging the boots into the bed to get leverage. 

But Neo was helping her now, his hands guiding her, his own hips driving up into her. He kissed her roughly, and her teeth hit his. For a moment, both of them laughing, he stilled and leaned his forehead against hers. 

“Sorry,” he said.

“It’s okay.” She kissed the top of his head.

Neo drew a line of soft kisses down her face, to her jaw and neck and chest. Then he urged her backwards until he could attack her breast with his mouth. Her neck suddenly felt weak, her head lolled back, and she covered her mouth with her own hand. She contracted her muscles again, making him groan, and together they resumed their rhythm, even faster now. He thrust so deep it almost hurt. Not that she’d ever complain.

Neo lifted his mouth just long enough to find her other breast, and she pulled his head closer, his hair like velvet under the super-sensitized skin of her palm. Her insides began to melt: she felt thick, and full, and fluid. His thumb pressed against the small of her back. 

And then, without conscious thought, she exploded. Her mind burst into blue shimmers, her back arched, and her toes curled painfully within her boots. She barely noticed Neo coming deep inside her with a sharp cry. He threw his head back and then pulled her to his chest, whispering her name. She caught his lips for a long, slow kiss.

“Mmmm,” she said, dissolving into him as he lowered them both onto the bed. But when her body suddenly realized that all its blood had convened in one place, she felt the ship’s cold air against her skin, and shivered. She reached blindly to find a blanket. 

“I told you,” he said, pulling the covers out from under them and tucking the edges around her. She was sure he was smiling but she didn’t open her eyes to check. “Do you still feel ridiculous?”

“Hell no.”

“Glad to hear it.” 

She stretched her legs and then remembered. “Damn boots,” she said, sitting up to take them off and drop them on the floor. She could hear Neo snickering on the pillow behind her. While she was up, she took off his boots, too, and he wriggled out of his clothes. When she was curled back into his arms, she said, “Neo?”

“Yeah?”

“Next time I get to tell you what to wear.”

He laughed into her hair. Then he said, “Yes, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to use the title, really. I'm not sure they were ever this lighthearted.


End file.
